Primrose Everdeen's funeral
by LilyDivergentPotterheadTribute
Summary: This is just a oneshot of Prims funeral. I might've cried when I wrote it so.. yeah. Please read and review!


**A/N: I got a review for my "Peeta's interview" fic, telling me to separate the lines when a character talks, so that's what I've done. I hope you read this tseug. I also got asked to continue the fic, so if you can, could you read the "Peeta's interview" fic by me and tell me whether or not to continue it. Thank you! I also love reviews... :)**

I roll over in bed and stretch. Buttercup sits on the end, when he see's I'm awake he jumps up and curls into my side. I stroke him for a few minutes, then I remember. Prim. We are having her funeral today. Peeta and I had already arranged a headstone, told people and knew where. We were burying her in the Meadow, but away from the mass grave that was dug there. I sit up and Peeta moans. I tense. A nightmare. He suddenly lets out a scream and Buttercup leaps off the bed.

"Peeta! Wake up, wake up!" I yell, shaking his shoulders wildly.

My hair falls around my face, tickling his cheeks. His eyes fly open and he gasps for air. "Katniss," he gasps. "I'm here, I'm here," I murmur, stroking his face.

"It's okay."

He pulls me into a hug. We often wake up like this, the results of the games and Peeta's imprisonment.

"Prim," he murmurs and kisses my forehead.

I stand up and head the bathroom, having a shower and washing my hair. When I emerge the fresh smell of cheese buns fill the air. I smile and change into a black dress that Cinna made for me once. I brush my hair and head into the kitchen, where Peeta is making my favourite breakfast. We sit and eat in silence, which is very unusual.

"Go get ready, I'll clean up," I say, standing and collecting the plates.

I hear the shower turn on and I wash the dishes then head to our room, collecting everything we'll need for her funeral. I check the time. 8:30am. It starts at 10, so I have an hour and a half. Peeta comes out of the shower, already changed. We here a knock and head down to the door.

"Mum," I say as we open it.

She rushes forward at the same time I do, and we embrace, putting everything we want to say into the hug.

"How are you Peeta?" she asks, breaking away from me and hugging him hesitantly.

"Fine thanks Mrs Everdeen," he replies.

She is dressed in a simple white dress, her hair loose. We head out, going to the train station where everyone would be meeting us. The train pulls up and Annie, Finnicks widowed wife steps out with a 6 month old baby boy in her arms.

"Annie," I greet her and hug her gently.

"Hello Katniss," she replies.

"Hey Finnick," I say to the little boy.

His sea green eyes dart to my gray ones and he sucks his thumb. He has tousled bronze hair that goes redder in the sunlight. My breath hitches in my throat as the next person steps off. Gale. This is the first time we have seen each other in 9 months.

We stare at each other for a minute, then he says "Hey Catnip." I throw my arms around him.

"Hey Gale," I say stepping away.

"Talk later" I mouth.

He nods and the rest of his family greets us and then Effie Trinket hugs me.

"It's going to be a big, big day!" she announces, a feeble attempt at a joke.

"Hey Haymitch," I say as Effie says hi to Peeta.

"How are you sweetheart?" he asks and I hug him.

"Alive," I reply.

He grins and walks off.

"Huh? Haymitch is sober," Peeta says.

"For once."

A few other people get off the train and we head back to mine and Peeta's house. We have a catch up, and I try to keep my mind off Prim.

"She's happy Katniss," Haymitch says, noticing my struggle.

"She's with her father," my mother said.

"Mags and Finnick," supplied Annie.

"Rue," Peeta added.

"Even Cato and Clove," Haymitch says.

Peeta wraps his arms around me, stroking my hair softly.

"We all miss her Catnip," Gale says.

Posy, Gale's sister, nods in agreement. Everyone is silent for a moment. Annie holds little Finnick out to me and I take him in my arms, rocking gently.

"I knew your daddy little Finnick," I say, talking quietly.

"The first time I met him, he offered me a sugar cube and wanted to know all my secrets," I continue, forgetting about everyone else.

"We got to know each other pretty soon after that, he saved my husbands life," I explain.

"He sacrificed himself to save others," I say, noticing how Annie's eyes filled with tears.

"You have his eyes," I finish, tears brimming, threatening to spill over.

"You'd make a good mother Katniss," says Effie quietly.

My head shoots up in surprise.

"That's what I've been telling her," Peeta says.

I frown.

"It's quarter to 10 guys, lets go," I say, handing Finnick back to Annie.

We headed to the Meadow, where a white tent was set up and waiting. My mother gave a speech on Prim, Peeta said a few words, as did Gale and then it was my turn.

I stepped up and said, "I have a song I want to sing to Prim."

_"Deep in the Meadow, under the willow,_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow,_

_Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise_

_Here it's safe, here it's warm,_

_Here the daises guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true,_

_Here is the place where I love you,_

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away,_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray,_

_Forget your woes, and let your troubles lay,_

_And when its morning they will wash away,_

_Here its safe, here its warm,_

_Here the daises guard you from every harm,_

_Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true,_

_Here is the place where I love you."_

I finish and almost everyone is in tears. Haymitch is watching me, Gale isn't crying. I turn to Peeta and his eyes are full of tears. Everyone else is sniffling softly or has tears running down their faces. It's only then that I realise I'm crying as well.

"Prim, I bet right now you're playing with Rue, Mags adores both of you, Dad and Finnick are snacking on sugar cubes and Cato and Clove are married. I hope you have a fun time and Prim, never forget, I love you," I finish, unable to continue.

I step back, and we form a line, everyone contributing something to her grave. Peeta doesn't say anything, just wraps his arms around me and lets me cry.

I let go and hug my mother and I hear Haymitch say to Peeta, "She needs you now, more than ever."

Haymitch comes over to me and hugs me, saying into my ear "nice job sweetheart."

We are nearing the front of the line now, and my mother places photo of Prim, Buttercup and her goat in the living room. Prim's hair was loose and she was laughing. Haymitch places a bunch of primroses and Peeta has a painting of Prim and me, picking primroses and katniss tubers by a lake. I put three fingers of my left hand against my lips and holding them out in the direction of her grave, noticing everyone do the same. I hear my mother start crying again and fresh tears stream down my face as I put the legendary Mockingjay pin down against her headstone and I say "to protect you."


End file.
